magazinesfromthepastfandomcom-20200214-history
Official Nintendo Magazine Issue 114
This issue was cover-dated Xmas 2014 and cost £4.50. Incoming The Big Story - Matthew Castle - 2 pages (8-9) : As Official Nintendo Magazine prints its final issue, Editor Matthew Castle ponders its last eight years and prepares to leave that tiny box on the left. Nintendo Countdown - 6 pages (10-15) #Navi-Gation - 1 /12 pages (10-11) #Par for the Kourse - 1/2 page (11) #Once Upon a Hero of Time - 1 page (12) #NES-ting Tables - 1/2 page (13) #So Long... Farwell - 1/2 page (13) #Master of Swords - 1/2 page (14) #Insta-Game - 1/2 page (14) #La Peacheta - 1/2 page (15) #Not just Kuribo's Shoe - 1/4 page (15) #Who Wants to be a Milliner - 1/4 page (15) Mouthpiece - MiiVerse - 2 pages (16-17) : For our last ever interview, we decided to talk to YOU, in the form of occasionally terrifying social network, Miiverse. It might well be our best ever Nin-10-Do - 2 pages (18-19) : 10 Reasons to Love the New Nintendo 3DS Yuga's Gallery - 2 pages (20-21) World of Nintendo - 2 pages (22-23) : A load of dots in the shape of a map, covered in some stories about Nintendo. Connect Connect - 2 1/2 pages (24-25, 27) : How do you communicate with ONM? Let us count the ways... Ask Official Nintendo Magazine Anything - 1 page (26) MiiVerse Plaza - 1/2 page (27) Features Review of the Future - 18 pages (30-47) : You may have worked out by now that ONM is no more - and yet Nintnedo has so much more in store for us. You only need look at this page to realise how many games are in the offing. As seasoned egomaniacs, we feel the need to postulate, prattle and pontificate about all of them, yet we'll never get the chance. How have we solved this problem? By turning our previews section into a stream of speculative reviews. Over the next 16 pages, you'll find every game we think it's worth looking out for, and some (possibly tongue-in-cheek) early verdicts. From true colossi to experimental indie games, we've got a totally uninformed idea of how they'll play. Help us say goodbye by saying hello to what you'll be playing for the next couple of years... The 200 Greatest Nintendo Games Part 2: First-Party - 22 pages (50-71) : So, here we are. After last month's rundown of the greatest non-Nintendo games on our consoles, we've reached the main event. This list comprises every one of Nintendo's development studios, their many second parties and games that would never have been released without the publisher's help. Tens of writers helped decide on this, our definitive verdict on the best Nintendo has to offer. And be warned, the finish is a real nail-biter... Vapourware: The Making of Steamworld Dig - 4 pages (94-97) : In 2013, Image & Form made something out of nothing on 3DS. As Steamworld Dig arrives on Wii U, we talk to CEO Brjann Sigurgeirsson about how his game came to be, and where Steamworld's going next... Reviews Super Smash Bros. for 3DS : Not just a technological achievement, but a design one. There's never been a Smash Bros. with more to see or do. How they've done it is anyone's guess. Stealth Inc. 2: A Game of Clones : It's tough to balance clever, accessible and hard as diamond nails, but Stealth Inc. 2 does it - with a fantastic genre twist and buckets of charm to boot. Teslagrad : Thoughtful, pretty and just strange enough, this is an excellent take on a well-established genre, hampered just a little too often by prosaic, mechanical missteps. Bayonetta 2 : Not quite the landmark the original game was, but a thrillingly absurd, deep and beautiful brawler. Soul-bursting sorcery for devotees of the combo. Bayonetta : One of the finest actions games ever, spruced up in small but worthwhile ways for Wii U. A fabulous addition to the Bayonetta 2 package. Disney Magical World : It's a shame that this game comes across more dismal than Disney. That said, it's still worth a few hours of uncynical fun. Comic Workshop : Yeah, it's alright you know. Mega Man Xtreme : With so many other, stronger Mega Man games available this is pointless and pedestrian in equal measure. Mega Man Xtreme 2 : A passable run-and-gunner that's anything but mega. Disappointing, but not a total stinker. Zen Pinball 2: Guardians of the Galaxy Table : If you really must own every table, then you'll surely find fun here, but the rest of us can probably live without it. Zen Pinball 2: The Walking Dead Table : A desperate struggle for survival makes a smooth transition into a compulsive chase for a high score. Kickbeat : A fairly tepid music sim that dabbles in kung fu for the sake of appearances without inspiring you to shake a leg. Cubemen 2 : If the online community ever picks up, we'd expect to slap another 20% on that score. Until then, steer clear. Continue How to... : Solve the Mysteries of the ONM Office - 2 pages (98-99) Rewind: The Birth of a Legend - Chandra Nair - 2 pages (100-101) Time Capsule - Alex Dale - 2 pages (102-103) : Top 10 Worst First Party Games - Donkey Kong: Jet Race, Super Scope 6, Donkey Kong Jr. Math, Urban Champion, FlingSmash, Mario is Missing, Anticipation, Odama, 3D Tetris, Pokemon Dash Classic Moment - Alex Dale - 2 pages (104-105) : Returning to Old Hyrule - The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker The best of... *Nintendo Wii U - 2 pages (106-107) *Nintendo 3DS & 2DS - 2 pages (108-109) *Nintendo Wii U eShop - 1 page (110) *Nintendo 3DS & 2DS eShop - 1 page (111) Legends *Nintendo Wii - Red Steel 2 - 1 page (112) *Nintendo DS - Geometry Wars: Galaxies - 1 page (113) Goodbye from Nintendo - 1 page (114) Other Credits Contributors :Sean Bell, Simon Berkovitch, Katherine Byrne, Daniel Cairns, Rob Crossland, Jinrod Dongmax, Carl Fleischer, Terrell Gigsender, Mark Green, Andi Hamilton, Alex Jones, Gareth Mason, Andy McDonald, Patrick Minnikin, Shigeru Miyamoto, Daniel Robson, Roland Roonfluss, Camden Spatyole, Tom Sykes, Jenny Meade External Links You may be able to buy this direct from the publisher. However they are only available for a very limited time. Issue Index Category:Contains 3DS Reviews Category:Contains Wii U Reviews